


Halloween Night in Radiator Springs

by IrishScottDragonGirl



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishScottDragonGirl/pseuds/IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: A spin-off from DESTINY: A New Path. **UPDATED FOR 2017** It's Halloween Night In Radiator Springs and everybody is looking forward to the town's Halloween party. There will be all kinds of fun stuff at the party. By the end of the night, the town has an unexpected new resident. After going home, Lightning and Sally have celebration all their own. Rated M for language and sex.





	Halloween Night in Radiator Springs

Halloween Night in Radiator Springs

Radiator Springs, Halloween: "To all the members of The Pack, if you want to go trick-or-treating you better get your rear bumpers down here!" Sally called up the ramp that led to Tara’s bedroom. "Your friends will be here any minute!" "Okay, we're coming." Tara called back "I'm just fixing my makeup!" Monte rolled beside Sally. All the schools were on fall break, so he and the entire Carrera clan was visiting. Since there was more room for all of them, the family was staying at the hotel. Lightning's parents and sister were also visiting. Because there was only three of them, they were staying in a guest room. Riley had one of his movie studio's special affects artist design make-up and costumes for him, Bella and Jacqueline. Jacqueline was Riley and Bella’s three-month-old. Riley, Bella, and their baby were currently in a make-up trailer which was parked in front of the house. "Lilly will be down soon... I hope." Monte said sarcastically "She is having problems getting her wig the way she wants it. Hunter is helping her." Monte was dressed as Gomez from the Addams family. Sally was dressed like Cousin Itt also from the TV show. Luckily, her costume hid her small baby bump. Only family and a few close friends knew that Sally was pregnant. Lightning and Sally was going to make a public announcement about her pregnancy early next year. A few moments later: Lilly came down the ramp dressed as Morticia Addams. She was closely followed by Hunter, dressed as Grandmama Addams and Charlie dressed as Uncle Fester. Sly soon came slinking down the ramp as Lurch. "Are the twins ready?" Lilly asked "It's almost time to go trick-or-treating." Sly did an impression of Lurch’s moan. "I don't know." He said slowly "I'll go check." It wasn't long until Sly reappeared with the twins. Sterling was dressed as Wednesday Addams and Nick was dressed as Pugsley Adams. Chance followed the twins down the ramp. He was dressed as Darth Vader from Star Wars. It was the off-season for the Piston Cup. Chance somehow convinced his parents to let him spend a few days with Tara in Radiator Springs. While Lightning had accepted Tara and Chance’s relationship, he still had issues with them having sex in his house. In an attempt to appease Lightning, Chance offered to stay in the furthest guest room from Tara's bedroom. "Tara will be down in a moment." Chance said "She's obsessing over her costume."

"How do I look?" Lightning said driving up to Sally. "I've spent all afternoon with Ramone, so I hope my costume looks good." Lightning was painted all black. He had a red and black checkered lightning bolt, a white outlined, red 666 was painted on his sides. He had contacts that looked like red cat eyes, his false teeth had fangs at the corners, and above his windows he had small horns. Instead of Lightyear tires, his tires said Darkyear, and finally he had red undercarriage lights. (AN: It's the picture that I'm using for this story.) "You look great!" Sally said "You are going to flip out when you see Tara." "Okay…we're coming down." Tara called "Are you guys ready? I'm sending Chavo down first." A few moments later Chavo came walking down the ramp, not looking happy. He was wearing a fuzzy gray squirrel costume. He sat down in front of Sally and shook off the hat that looked like a squirrel head. "Even though it's a cute costume." Lightning said "I don't think Chavo likes it." "I know that." Tara said "I just put it on him so you could see what it looks like. I'm going to take it off until we get to the party. Are you guys ready? I'm coming down!" Tara slowly rolled down the ramp. She had an all-white paintjob with white cloth draped around her, looking like a robe. She had something that looked like a silver belt wrapped around her trunk. On top of her roof was a brown wig with the hair rolled up in buns. "You’re a cute Princess Leah." Lightning said "For a minute I thought you were wearing a wedding dress." "Chance and I thought about that." Tara said "But you might have an engine attack." "I don't think so." Lightning said "But it would be a shock." "Everyone smoosh together." Sally said "I want pictures."

As Sally took pictures of everyone, Lightning lunged at Tara. He playfully snapped his fangs at her. Tara squealed and ran to the front door. She was just about to open it when the most terrifying devil she has ever seen rolled through the door. Tara squealed in fright. "Tara, it's okay!" Riley said "It's me, Grandpa. "G-G-Grandpa?" Tara asked "You scared the crap out of me!" "Good, that’s what I was hoping for!" Riley said "It means the makeup artist did a really good job." Tara moved back and let her grandparents in. "Dad, that’s a great costume." Lightning said "You'll scare the piss out of everyone!" "Good, I hope so. It will make wearing this heavy bodysuit and make up worth it.” Riley said “Now I know how the actors feel about having to spend hours getting into a costume." Bella followed Riley through the door. She wore a black 'dress' with a very high collar that extended over her roof. Sheer black cloth was draped all around her, and it barely concealed her breasts. On top of her roof was stiff black netting that stood out in all directions. A thick jeweled silver ribbon stretched from one side of her hood to the other. Her make-up was gothic. Attached to Bella’s fender was a baby carriage. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Tara asked "Whoever you are, those are really sexy outfits." "I'm Lord of Darkness from Legend." Riley said "As for Bella's dress… yeah… it is extremely sexy! I'm having a hard time keeping my tires to myself." "I've noticed…pervert." Bella said playfully "As for who I am, I'm Dark Lili, also from Legend." "Oh okay." Tara said, then she looked at the baby. "Why is Jacqueline dressed like a unicorn? You two are dressed so darkly. I don't understand how that all fits together, maybe if I see the movie, I would.” "You're telling me that you haven’t seen Legend?" Bella asked "Riley, remind me to send Tara a copy of the movie, luckily your movie studio owns the rights to it. Legend is one of my all-time favorite movies… Well, in your defense, it was made long before you were born." "We were going to dress Jacqueline as a fairy but, she’s sick." Riley said "So we're hoping the unicorn costume will keep her warm. I shouldn't worry, Bella has enough blankets in here. I'm surprised that there's any room for her. Riley pulled the baby out and sat her on the floor. Then he reached into a diaper bag and pulled out several toys and sat them near her. Jacqueline scooted on her undercarriage over to them and played happily. "I see that she's learning to crawl." Sally said "Before long, Jacqueline will be getting into everything." "That's why I'm not in a hurry to buy her a set of tires." Riley said "Once she's crawling, I will." Ten minutes later: All of Tara's friends arrived at the house. Sally passed out candy to them. "We'll see you at the party later." Lightning said "So don't forget." “Okay, we won’t!” Tara said as she and Chance rolled out the door. “We’ll be back later to pick up Chavo and his costume.” "Mom, are you going to take Jacqueline trick-or-treating?" Lightning asked "I'll go with you if you do." "No, she's too young, we can go next year." Bella said "Besides, she doesn't have any teeth, how can she eat the candy?" "That's not a problem, I'll eat it for her." Lightning said then he laughed. "Jacqueline can suck on the candy until it's all soft and gooey, then she can gum it to death." "I had a feeling you would say something like that." Riley said as he poured himself a drink. "The Queen of the neat freaks would have a fit if Jacqueline got one spot of dirt on her." Bella playfully slapped Riley, who laughed heartily. "I know it will be hard." Bella said "But, try not to drink yourself stupid tonight." "Feicfidh mé, Mo Ghrá. (I’ll try, My Love.)" Riley said "Má tá mé féin á iompar ag an bpáirtí, an féidir liom a bheith ina buachaill olc sa leaba? (If I behave myself at the party, can I be a bad boy in bed?)" "Feicfidh mé smaoineamh air, tá a fhios agat conas is breá liom nuair a bhíonn tú ina bhuachaill dona... (I’ll think about it, you know how I love when you’re being a bad boy…)” Bella said, before Riley cut her off with a passionate kiss. “Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil sé ar feadh tamaill ó bhí muid le chéile mar fhear agus bean chéile ... Má dhéanaimid 'é', ní mór dúinn fanacht go dtí go dtagann Jacqueline ina chodladh. Is rud maith é gur codladh fuaime í. (I know it’s been a while since we’ve been together as man and wife…If we do ‘it’, we’ll have to wait until Jacqueline falls asleep. It’s a good thing she’s a sound sleeper.)” 

Later, after trick-or-treating: Tara and her friends arrived at Flo’s V8 Café. Chavo was sitting on her trunk. He wasn’t sure about all the ‘scary looking’ costumes. Since he was being good, Tara decided to let him stay on her trunk. Tara saw that she was not the only one that had brought their pet to the party. The cafe was decorated as an old haunted house, Ramone’s mastery of paint and color was clearly on display. All the lights had been converted to black lights, which caused the entire area to glow eerily. There were several fog machines, belching out heavy fog around the café, which added to the spooky atmosphere. There was a small stage set up in front of the building. Instead of the country music that Flo normally played, songs like Monster Mash, This is Halloween, The Ghostbusters Theme, Time Warp, and other Halloween related songs played over hood. In between the songs there was scary sounds like moaning, rattling chains and squeaky doors. Tara and her friends saw that most of the town was there. Ramone was a zombie, Flo was Cookie from the TV show Empire, Red was Chewbacca, Liz was a bumblebee, Dunkin was a classic vampire, his girlfriend- Jasmine was a gothic vampire, Doc was Zorro, Sophia was a Spanish senorita, Fillmore was a Hippy, Oliver was Frankenstein, Leah was the Bride of Frankenstein, her mom- Mary Jane was Jessie from Toy Car Story. Luigi and Guido were dressed as Mario and Luigi- The Super Mario brothers, Mater was painted an electric blue and he had blue lights on his undercarriage, Mater's girlfriend- Dominque was an Angel. The newest deputy, Sebastian was dressed as a pirate and he had his bird; Wazoo, the African gray parrot sitting on his fender. Tempest was a mummy, The Schumacher's- Michael and Zoë were a prince and princess. Their son, Giovanni was Darth Maul, Abby was Avacyn from Magic the Gathering, and finally Sarge- he wasn't wearing a costume, no surprise there. Echo, Tara’s hauler, was away visiting her family, so Mack was the only one that was missing. ‘The Pack’ made comments about how good everyone looked. However, they had a debate about what Mater was supposed to be. In the end they could not figure it out, so they headed over to ask him. They never made it because Tara saw her parents and grandparents arrive at the party with Sally's bodyguard, Max, he was a ninja. John and Scarlett was with them. John was James bond and Scarlett was a glamorous ‘Bond Girl’. Scarlett was so gravid, she looked like she was ready to explode. Yesterday was her due date. Scarlett was worried about the baby, but Zoe told her it was common for first pregnancies to go over the due date, so there was no reason to worry. Soon: There was bets being made about when she would give birth. Scarlett was willing to go along with it, if the money went to charity. 

"All right everybody!" Flo said driving onto the stage. "It's time for the costume contests, we'll start by doing the pets first. So, all contestants please head to the stage! As the officials are getting everyone ready, I would like to announce; we have a special guest tonight… Stephen King!" A red 1958 Plymouth Fury (AN: like the one in Christine) waved to the crowd. Flo then announced the rules of the contest as well as introduced the contest judges- Tempest, Zoe, and Stephen. The three cars took their places at the judge's table. There were two classes: pets under 40 pounds and those over 40 pounds. The under 40-pound class was first. There were 10 entries. One by one, the entries were called on stage, so the judges could judge them. "The final contestant is Leah Tango!" Flo said "Her entry is called Turtle Cat." Leah rolled up on stage and put Squirt down on the ground. He was wearing a little cloth turtle shell. Squirt poked his head out the opening and looked around. Leah took his favorite toy and dragged it in front of him. When Squirt started following the toy, it made him look like a turtle with a cat's head and feet. (AN: You can get an idea of what I'm talking about if you YouTube- Cats Who Think They're Turtles). Leah then picked him up and left the stage. The three judges spent a few minutes talking among themselves. "Alright everyone!" Flo said a few minutes later. "The judges have decided on a winner." Tempest scooted a folded piece of paper over to Flo. "The winner will receive a $25 gift card to the café." Flo said as she unfolded the piece of paper "And the winner is… Turtle Cat!" Leah returned to the stage and accepted her prize. "Would all the contestants in pets 40 pounds and over class, please head to the stage!" Tara dressed Chavo in his squirrel costume and they headed to the stage. There were only 8 entries in this class. Tara waited patiently for her name to be called. "Our next entry is Tara McQueen." Flo said "Her entry is called Imposter." Tara put the hat on Chavo and rolled onto the stage. To her surprise Chavo enjoyed all the attention he was getting. Bella and Sally both took pictures as Tara walked Chavo around on the stage. Tara then waited nervously as the final two entries were called to the stage. Then the judges talked among themselves. "Alright everyone!" Flo said a few minutes later. "The judges have decided on a winner." Tempest scooted a folded piece of paper over to Flo. "The winner will also receive a $25 gift card to the café." Flo said as she unfolded the piece of paper "And the winner is… Fairy Princess!" A younger car and her dog, who was wearing pink fairy wings and skirt headed to the stage to collect her prize. "Bummer, I was hoping that we would win." Tara said "But you got to admit. It's a cute costume." Tara took Chavo into the café and took his costume off. Off to one side there was a large fenced in area for dogs to run around in. Bella told Tara and Chance to get ready for the kids costume contest, she would keep an eye on Chavo.

About 10 minutes later: All right everybody!" Flo said "It's time for the children's costume contest. Like the pets, there are two classes. Kids under the age of 14 are in the first class, and kids over 14 are in the second class." Lightning noticed that his parents weren't heading to the stage. "I thought that you were going to enter Jacqueline in the costume contest." Lightning said "Is there something wrong?" "No, not really." Riley said "Jacqueline is being really fussy. Instead of upsetting her, Bella and I have decided to skip the contest, we can try next year." Lightning could hear the baby making loud and unhappy noises from her carrier. So, the family just enjoyed the contest. After the award was handed out, Flo called the older kids up. Chance and Tara were entered in the 14 years and older class. When their names were called, they headed to the stage. To make a long story short, Chance and Tara ended up winning 2nd place in their class. After a short break, Flo started the adults/family costume contest. "The first contestants are Hudson and Sophia Hornet." Flo said "Doc is going to demonstrate his skills with a bull whip." Doc started his show by doing numerous and fancy whip cracking then he moved on to snuffing out candles. Sophia held different items and Doc used the whip to knock them out of her grip. As the final trick, Sophia put a long stemmed red rose in her mouth. Doc whipped it out of her mouth without hitting her. The crowd cheered wildly as Doc and Sophia took their bow. After Doc and Sophia left the stage, Tara and some of the family approached them. "Doc! that was very, very cool!" Tara said "Where did you learn how to handle a whip like that?" "Well, I had to find something to do while you were at school and your dad was at work." Doc said "I hired a guy to teach me how to handle a bull whip. When I had the basics down, he started to teach me tricks. It drives Sophie wild with desire when I crack the whip around her." After a few minutes the family rolled away from Doc and Sophia. "Now I know why Sophia has been so hot and bothered lately." Sally said "The way Doc was handling that whip; It was so manly… so sensual…I was I almost had an orgasm!" "You weren't the only one getting hot and bothered! I was too." Lilly said as she fanned herself. "Doc's performance was affecting some of the other women that way too." "Sally!" Lightning said "I thought I was the only one that turned you on." "You are." Sally said "But you have to admit that Doc is a stud. His sexual prowess just oozes out of him." "Yeah, I'll have to agree. He is the definition of a silver fox." Lightning said "I just hope I'm that sexy when I get to be his age." "I'm sure you will be." Sally said, nuzzling him. "If you ever get board, have Doc teach you some of those whip tricks." Lightning just sighed as Flo called the family up to the stage.

"Our next entry is the Carrera family." Flo said "They are the Adams Family." The entire family rolled on to the stage and performed a five-minute skit that was written by Sterling. When they were done, the family rolled off the stage. Lightning met them at the ramp. "That went really well." He said "Seeing that you guys only had a day and a half to practice." The family agreed. Flo continued on with the contest. Some entries had acts and some just displayed their costume. "Aren't you and Mom going to enter the contest?" Lightning asked Riley "I'll watch Jacqueline for you." "No, it wouldn't be fair to the others." Riley said "Our costumes and makeup was done by a professional makeup artist." "I don't think that anyone would mind." Lightning said "But if that is your decision, then that's fine by me." "The last entry is Mack." Flo said looking around "Has anyone seen Mack?... Anyone?" Just then all the lights went out. It was a moonless night, so it was pitch black. Loud screeching music was heard. (AN: The same sound that the movie used when the Green Goblin was about to strike.) A few cars turned on their headlights. A semi could be heard revving its engine aggressively. Two red glowing eyes appeared in the darkness just beyond the diner. A semi wearing a green goblin mask approached. It gave one long honk. Out of nowhere, four trucks answered it. Slowly they started circling the diner, trapping everyone inside. The truck with the mask so black, you couldn’t tell if he had eyes. All you could see was the mask on his grill. On the sides of his trailer in big bright letters was Happy Toyz. Under that, painted in white was ‘Here comes another load of fun’. On the trailer's door was a very creepy looking clown. The eyes of the mask glowed red every time the truck revved its engine. Cars scrambled out of the way as the semi rolled slowly into the diner. "What do you want from us?" Flo asked, he truck said nothing but rev his engine as he creeped closer to the stage. “What do you want?” Flo asked again. Some of the children started crying. Flo who knew what was going on, nodded to the truck and it stopped moving. It revved its engine one last time before it honked. Suddenly all the lights flipped on. "HI EVERYONE!" Mack boomed happily "Did I scare you?" Everyone at the café applauded Mack's appearance. "Okay… that's all the entries in the costume contest." Flo said "The judges will now decide on a winner." Now that all the lights were back on, the other trucks stopped circling the diner.

As the judges talked, Mack rolled up to the other four trucks and invited them to stay and enjoy the party. Only three said that they could stay. One said he had a load to deliver, so after enjoying some of the refreshments he headed out to the interstate. Abby took Mack’s mask off and the see threw bandana that covered his eyes and set them aside. The then they rolled up to the family. "That was great Mack, and really scary too!" Tara said "Now I understand why I haven't seen you tonight." "Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Mack said "Besides, with that mask over my radiator, my engine overheats pretty quickly. Abby has been bringing me refreshments since the party started." "Where were you hiding at?" Lightning asked "You're big, there is not a lot of places you could hide." "I was behind Luigi’s" Mack said "Everyone but Abby was hidden around town." “I now know why you wanted to borrow my trailer.” Lightning said “Didn’t Stephen King write and direct Maximum Overdrive?” “Yes, he did.” Mack said “When I learned he was coming tonight, it gave me and Abby the inspiration to put together ‘The Siege’. The hardest part was finding a green goblin mask. Luckily, I found one but it needed new paint, so I had it sent to Ramone and he fixed it right up…” "Alright everyone!" Flo said "The judges have decided on a winner." Tempest scooted a folded piece of paper over to Flo. "I'm about to announce the top three places." Flo said as she unfolded the piece of paper. "I'll start with the 3rd place winner, and that winner is… The Addams Family!" Sterling headed to the stage and accepted the prize. "Now for the 2nd place winner…" Flo said "Hudson and Sophia Hornet." Doc and Sophia headed to the stage and accepted their prize. "Now for first place… It comes as no surprise… The Green Goblin." Since Mack could not get to the stage, Flo took his prize out to him. "All right ya all, that's all for now!" Flo boomed "Enjoy the night and the party!"

In one corner of the Café: A big sign said 'ghost stories'. Lightning had a bunch of cars around him. Tara and Chance got some punch and cookies then they headed over to see what her father was doing. Tara noticed that all the cars around Lightning were children. "…This police car was mean, and he was hated by everyone who knew him… His siren never fit right and it was always loose." Lightning said "Then one evening when he was chasing a speeding car, it came off and rolled away. The mean police car spent all night looking for it. However, he got lost in the darkness. He drove right off a cliff and plummeted to his death. On every Halloween night, he rises out of the grave to look for it..." "That's not believable." One of the kids snorted "I thought you were going to tell a real ghost story." Just then everyone heard a noise, it was like a siren but had an eerie moan to it. When the kids looked out in the desert, there was a red flashing light, like the kind that Dunkin used. Scraps of cloth was floating along with it. Everyone heard moaning sounds coming from the light and cloth. "There he goes!" Lightning said "The ghost is looking for his siren." "That's just the old sheriff." The kid said "I'm not scared." "Are you sure?" Lightning asked as moans were heard again. "Because he's right over there." Lightning pointed to Dunkin. The light suddenly changed directions and it headed toward the café. The kid looked at Dunkin and then looked at the approaching light. He screamed in terror and ran to his mother. The light started to move away and then it suddenly disappeared. That caused the rest of the children to run screaming to their parents. Once all the kids had scattered, Tara and Chance rolled up to Lightning. "That was a scary story, not… It was sooooo scary, the bunny rabbits thought about running for cover." Tara said "How did you convince Sergeant Malloy to help you?" "I have no idea what you're talking about." Lightning said "That was a real ghost out there." "Then why did I see you two out in the desert yesterday afternoon?" Tara snorted "I'm guessing you guys were practicing." "Please, keep that to yourself." Lightning said "I'm having to much fun scaring the kids." Tara just rolled her eyes. "Do you know what Mater is supposed to be?" She asked "He's just painted a weird shade of blue." "I don't know either. I've been trying to figure that out myself." Lightning said "Let's go ask him." Mater was just coming off the dance floor with Dominque. "Hi'a best friend!" Mater said "Are you enjoying the party?" "Yes we are." Lightning said "Mater… Tara, Chance, and I cannot figure out what you are supposed to be." Mater giggled. "It's obvious, I'm been' the scariest thing think I can think of." Mater said "I'm the Ghostlight." Lightning and the teens laughed. "I should have known." Lightning said "Great costume Mater." Mater just giggled and drove away.

Tara and Chance drove away from Lightning. For a few hours, they played various games. There were traditional Halloween party games like bob for apples and pumpkin carving, but there were other types of games too. Tara and Chance headed over to a game called: Pie, hug, or kiss. If a girl spins a bottle, she must do what the bottle lands on. The choices are: Hit a guy with a cream pie, hug a guy, or kiss a guy. If a boy spins the bottle they must do the same thing, but to a girl. Tara spun the bottle and it landed on 'kiss', so Tara kissed Chance. Chance then spun the bottle and it landed on 'hug', so he hugged Tara. Chance then pointed out a Halloween Edition of Dance, Dance Revolution. Knowing that Tara loved to dance they headed over to it. As always, they played the game until they couldn't dance any more. Tara and Chance played different games. There was a Maximum Overdrive themed bowling game. You throw a ball down the lane to attempt to knock all the pins down. Whoever had the most points at the end of the night won a prize. To one side of the café was an area called Machinery Mayhem. Kids of all ages could build a battle machine (lawn mower, a chainsaw, toothbrush, any kind of machinery) when their machine was built and tested, they could take it to the arena and battle other kids. The kids put their machines in the arena, facing each other. Once the signal was given, the machines would ram each other. If their machine survives, it's the winner, and they go on to the next round. Riley's movie studio was sponsoring this game so everyone who entered got some sort of prize. 

Some of the adult games were: Shot chess- a simple game of chess made up of tequila, Jägermeister, and Jameson whiskey. If one of your pieces gets taken you must down a shot of your choice. Monte and Riley started playing and not long after that, they were both slightly drunk. Not far from them, Tempest oversaw a game called Fred, what would Fred do? "Lightning, Sally would you be interested in playing?" Tempest asked "It's a simple game: All you have to do is get to 5 points. You do that by drawing a card, then do whatever it tells you to do. If you or anyone else refuses, then you are out of the game. The prize is a rare bottle of wine." "Who's in the lead?" Lightning asked "If someone is about to win, then I'll pass. "The current leaders are Sly and Hunter, they have two points apiece." Tempest said "Leah is right behind them with a point." "All right, I'm game." Lightning said "Sally can go first." Sally snorted "You can be such a wimp when you feel like it." She said as she drew a card "Call a newspaper, TV station or magazine and speak to a reporter or to the editor. Explain how playing Fred is ruining your generation. Credit." "Okay, Sally when I turn over this sand timer, you have until all the sand runs out to call someone." Tempest said and she grabbed the timer. "Ready…GO!" Tempest turned the timer over. Sally thought for a moment, before she started dialing. "Sophie…it's me, answer your phone!" Sally called to her. "I'm playing Fred, and if I want a point, I have to explain to you why playing Fred is ruining our generation." Sophia gigged before she answered her phone.

Lightning could hear Sophie laughing as Sally made up some stupid story. After about 5 minutes they both hung up. "You have earned one point." Tempest said "Do you want to draw another card? The game lasts all night; you don't have to do another card right away." "I'll wait" Sally said. "Light, you draw one." Lightning nodded and drew his card. "Leah, can I borrow Squirt for a moment?" Lightning asked, she nodded, picked up his carrier and drove over. She opened the door and the kitten walked out. Lightning picked him up. "Give a player's cat an affectionate lick with your tongue. Credit." "Okay, when I turn over this sand timer, you have until all the sand runs out to lick Leah's cat." Tempest said grabbing the timer. "Ready…GO!" Lightning made a face, but in the end, he stuck his tongue out and touched Squirt’s head. Not liking getting licked, Squirt hissed angerly before taking a swing at him. Chavo who was sitting next to Lightning, walked over and attempted to comfort his friend. "Leah, your cat tastes worse than Chavo… don't ask how I know that…it's a long story." Lightning laughed "Come on…do I get the point?" "Well…" Tempest hesitated "I guess that was good enough. You have earned one point." "Ha! Take that Leah!" Lightning said as Chavo and Squirt started to play. "Sally and I have just tied you." "I'll see about that!" Leah said as she drew a card. "Yes! I got the freebee card. The card says do nothing. Credit." "Good for you Leah!" Tempest said "That's the only card like that in the deck, you earned a point. You are now tied with Sly and Hunter." Lightning was about to draw another card, but he saw Flo heading to the stage. "All right ya all!" She boomed "This is the last event. It's the town wide Thriller dance. It's been a fun night and have a save drive home." The music started and most of the town did participate in doing the dance. Once the dance was done, the cars who had young children headed home.

Sometime later: John saw how tired Scarlett looked so he drove over to her. She was rubbing her side with one tire. "Is your stomach still bothering you? He asked, Scarlett nodded. "If it's still bothering you in the morning, I'll try to get you an appointment with Zoe. Hopefully she can suggest something that might help you." "I hope so, my stomach is really bothering me tonight." Scarlett said tiredly "The pain seems to come and go every hour or so. I don't know what I've eaten to upset me." "Who knows." John said "For the last couple of weeks, everything you eat seems to upset your stomach." John and Scarlett said their goodbyes to everyone and started to head for home. Scarlett drove only a few feet before a sharp stomach pain made her cry out involuntarily. Then she felt something warm and wet leaking out of her. Scarlett glanced at the floor under her tires. She was dismayed to find she was standing in a pool of what looked like water. "John, I think I just peed on myself." Scarlett hissed "Go ask Flo for a mop and bucket." John looked at the puddle before kissing her gently. "Scarlett, my love!" he said "You didn't pee on yourself, your water just broke. You're going into labor!" John motioned to Flo. "What can old Flo do for you kids?" She asked before she saw the puddle on the floor. "Well, just when I thought things were winding down for the night. You two, get to the hospital!" "But my bag that has everything I need for the baby is back at the condo." Scarlett said "I don't think I can drive back there and get it." "Once we get you checked in to the hospital." John said "I'll go get it, or I can talk your dad into bringing it to you." Scarlett and John slowly started over to the hospital, but Scarlett only made it about twenty feet before a strong contraction hit and she collapsed to the ground, right in front of Lightning and Doc. 

When Scarlett collapsed in front of him, Lightning thought that she had just fainted, but Doc immediately knew better. "How close are your contractions?" Doc asked "Kid, go get Zoë and Tempest. Tell them that Scarlett is in labor." Lightning looked around and then he raced over to the doctor and the ambulance. He quickly told them what Doc had said. As Lightning raced to get help, Scarlett felt a stinging sensation around her vaginal opening and she involuntarily started to push. "Scarlett!... Stop!" Doc said "Don't do that! We need to get you to the hospital!" "I can't…help it!" Scarlett cried. "It's like my body has a mind of its own!" The stinging sensation increased around her opening. Luckily, Scarlett's costume hid the fact that she wasn't wearing anything under her costume. Doc discreetly checked her opening, he saw a huge bulge starting to form. "I don't think we'll have time to get her to the hospital.” Doc calmly said as Zoë and Tempest pulled up beside him. “The baby is already starting to crown!" "Bentley is on call tonight." Tempest said "I'll have him bring over the specialized stretcher." Flo raced back into the diner and the next thing anyone knew, she pushed a cart with a pot of hot water and towels over to the doctors. Mack and Abby took a large tablecloth and stretched it out between them, giving Scarlett some degree of privacy. It took only a few moments for Bentley to arrive that the café. “Scarlett, I hate to ask.” Dunkin said “Are you armed?” “Of course, I’m armed!” Scarlett snapped “What kind of sheriff would I be, if I wasn’t armed.” Scarlett then popped her gun out of her rim and Dunkin gently took it from her. The doctors and the ambulance quickly got Scarlett on the stretcher. She suddenly arched her roof, as a major contraction hit. "OWWW!" Scarlett cried out "Where's John…I'm going to beat the fuck out of him for doing this to me! Now I know why you wanted my firearm!" "Now Scarlett." Zoë said in a motherly tone "You were a willing participant in making this baby too. So, don't put all the blame on John." Scarlett just glared a Zoë, then she broke into tears. John drove to one side of the stretcher, lending his fatherly support. His paintjob started turning gray, a sign of incredible stress. Dunkin drove to the other side of the stretcher and let Scarlett lean on him as much as she needed to while he made soothing sounds. Scarlett arched her roof, letting out a hiss of pain as another strong contraction hit. “Scarlett, I’m going to start an I.V.” Tempest said “Unfortunately, I can only give you a mild painkiller. The baby’s coming to fast for anything else.” “I don’t care, what you use.” Scarlett moaned “Anything is better than nothing.” Everyone watched Scarlett’s undercarriage change in shape and identified it as a contraction. It was a major one and Scarlett could not hold in a scream of pain. 

Minutes later: "OWWW!" Scarlett hissed "I feel like I need to pee, but can't!" "That's normal. Your baby is moving down your birth canal. The pressure is making you feel like you have to urinate." Zoë said "Since things are moving quickly, we’re going to get you as comfortable as possible. You’re going to have the baby right here.” Before anyone was really ready, the baby's hood was suddenly pushed halfway out. "Everything's going to be alright, you're doing great." Tempest said “When you have your next contraction, I want you to start pushing.” Scarlett nodded and began moaning again, she felt another contraction coming. "Come on...Push Scarlett." Zoë said “The baby is almost out, just a few more pushes.” Scarlett let out a series of strangled gasps and heaving breaths before bearing down with all her might. The pain intensified, and Scarlett attempted to clamp her rear wheels shut against the throbbing pain, Doc and Michael held her wheels apart. “Alright Scarlett! Just one more big push!" Zoë said “You're doin' it… now… push!” Moments later: Zoë pulled out an oil covered white mass. All newborn cars are born white, and in a few weeks' time, their true and natural paint job would fade in. The baby coughed a few times then started to scream. Zoë laid the baby on the stretcher next to Scarlett and quickly examined him. "You have a very beautiful baby boy!" Zoë said "Airways are clear, engine sounds… are very strong. His size and weight are normal for a newborn." "Scar, our baby is here! Can you hear him crying! I don’t know how to thank you." John said happily, before kissing Scarlett gently on the lips "I'm a daddy!... Hey! everyone, I’M FINALLY A DADDY!" John then happily danced around. John’s actions were so far from his normally reserved self, everyone chuckled at his ‘happy dance’. "We need to get Scarlett and the baby into the hospital." Doc said rolling up to John. "It's too cold for them to be out here." Zoë wrapped the baby up and put him in an incubator. Since he needed to nurse, Tempest opened a bottle of artificial breastmilk and put the nipple in the baby's mouth. The baby immediately latched on and began to suckle. "That should satisfy him until we get to the hospital." Zoë said "Once we get both of them cleaned up, the baby can nurse from her." Scarlett and the baby was loaded into Tempest and taken to the hospital. John started to follow, but the events of the last half an hour was beginning to sink in and it hit him like a ton of bricks. He only drove a few feet before he passed out. Seeing what happened, Doc stopped and backed up. He reached into his medical bag and pulled out smelling salts. John revived a few moments later. "Come on Daddy." Dunkin said as he helped John get to his tires "Here… lean on me, I'll help you to the hospital." 

“See this is what happens when a woman is elected sheriff.” Sarge grumbled, as John and Dunkin headed to the hospital. “Now the town is going to be defenseless.” Oliver herd what Sarge said and angerly rolled over to him. “The town is not defenseless.” Oliver said “I can assure you that the sheriff’s department can fully function without Scarlett.” “That’s because a man is in charge.” Sarge snapped “You should have been running the department all along.” Several of the deputies bristled at Sarge’s comments, including Lightning. “Would you shut your fucking mouth, your nothing but an old chauvinist bastard. And you wonder why you have never been married. I can tell you why… no sane woman would put up with you!” Lightning snapped “You’re just jealous that Scarlett beat you in the election for sheriff.” “A woman’s place is in the home.” Sarge snapped “Leave the men’s job, to the men.” Lightning was so upset by what Sarge said that he reared his tire back ready to punch Sarge in the face. “DEPUTY MCQUEEN!” Oliver barked “DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!” Slowly, Lightning put his tire back on the ground. “Oliver! Do something!” Sarge barked “I want an apology!” “APOLOGY!... ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO APOLOGIZE! YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE THAT ISN’T HAPPY FOR JOHN AND SCARLETT! YOU’VE GOT DIARRHEA OF THE FUCKING MOUTH! YOU ARE LIVING PROOF THAT MAN CAN LIVE WITHOUT A BRAIN! YOU HAVE ABOUT AS MUCH CLASS AS A FUCKING LAWN FLAMINGO!” Flo said getting in Sarge’s face “Why do you always have to ruin a fucking good time? If you can’t deal with having some fun, why don’t you head back to your dome… and fucking stay there!” Fillmore, Sarge’s best friend nudged him. With Flo still glaring at him, Sarge and Fillmore headed back to his dome. Sarge was surprised to see how many angry glares he got, especially from some of the deputies that stuck around to see if they would be needed. Ramone slowly drove up to his wife. “He’s leaving!” he said “You can relax now.” Flo turned towards Ramone and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. “As soon as we get everything cleaned up, I hope you have plenty of energy.” She said, grabbing his codpiece “I’m going to need this to help me wind down.” “You know it Baby!” Ramone said grinning seductively “Ramone always has plenty of energy to fuck his gorgeous wife!” 

Sergeant Malloy who was now officially 2nd in command, rolled up to Lightning. “Come with me, Oliver and I need to talk to you… privately.” Greg said “Oliver is waiting for you behind the café.” Lightning just nodded and followed the sergeant. Like Greg said Oliver, was waiting behind the café. Lightning rolled to a stop in front of Oliver before saluting him. “Relax, Greg and I want to talk to you about what just happened.” Oliver said as he returned the salute “I know that Sarge is an irritating, selfish, woman hating, asshole. You can’t beat the shit out of him, even though he deserves it.” “I’m not on duty!” Lightning said “You heard what Sarge said.” “I heard what he said, but Sarge wasn’t threatening you.” Oliver said “Besides it doesn’t matter if you’re on duty or not, you’re held to a higher standard than the average car... Fortunately for us, most of the townsfolk had left before this little problem came up. Hopefully Sarge will let this go, but if he presses charges, I’ll have no choice but to have you arrested.” “How soon will you know?” Lightning asked “I’ll resign from the department, if that’s makes things easier for you.” “I’ll talk to Sarge tomorrow morning. I’ll remind him to keep his comments to himself. You don’t have to resign, you didn’t do anything that bad.” Oliver said “If anything, you’ll have to publicly apologize to Sarge and I’ll have to discipline you, but that’s all.” “I’m really sorry Oliver.” Lightning said “I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I think I’ve had a little too much to drink tonight.” “I know you didn’t. I must agree with you. You’re not the only one that slightly drunk.” Oliver said “It’s late and we’re all tired. I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll talk about this before your patrol.” Greg and Lightning saluted as Oliver slowly drove away. “Between you and me.” Greg said as they drove around to the front of the café. “I really wished you would have punched that fucker in the face. Maybe Sarge would learn to keep his fucking comments to himself… and I’m not alone in thinking that. The other deputies are on your side, so don’t worry about anything. Hopefully this will blow over in the morning.” Greg then drove away and joined a few of the other deputies. 

A half an hour later: John and Dunkin drove into Scarlett’s room. A nurse was teaching her how to nurse the baby. Scarlett was wrapped up in a blanket because she had taken her costume off. John watched his son nurse. He was a perfect mix of him and Scarlett. "He's so beautiful." John said proudly as he nuzzled Scarlett. "I'm so happy, I can't find the words! I love you." Scarlett suddenly groaned in pain. “I love you too…I’m having cramps.” she said “It hurts almost as bad as the labor pains.” "John, do you want to hold your son?" Zoë asked "It sounds like Scarlett is getting ready to expel her placenta." "OH!... Please, can I hold the baby?" John asked eagerly "How do I do it?" The baby had finished nursing, so Zoë picked him up and laid him on John's hood. "There… just like that. It's alright if he wiggles around, just make sure he doesn't wiggle off. All right Scarlett, I know you’re sore, I’m going to place my tire on your stomach and help you push." Zoë said as she placed a large metal pan under Scarlett’s opening. “You need to gently push during your next cramp, your placenta should slide right out.” "He's so soft." John said as he stared at the baby. "I'm almost afraid to touch him." Dunkin slowly rolled towards John and his son. "I was the same way when Scarlett was born." He said "Here, I'll show you how to caress him." Dunkin gently caressed the baby's hood, John quickly followed his lead. "Dunkin, do you want to hold him?" John asked "You're an official grandpa now!" John gently sat the baby on his hood. Dunkin looked at the baby and tears started forming in his eyes. "Oh! Sahara… I wish you could see this." Dunkin said tearfully "Our grandson is perfect..." "I know that mom is smiling down on us." Scarlett said with tears in her eyes. "I know that she is just as happy and proud as you are." "Do you have a name picked out?" Zoë asked "There's no rush. I just need it for the records." Scarlett looked at John and nodded. "His name is Bryan Toretto Mercury.” John said "Once Scarlet and I get married in December, his last name will be Mercury-Black. Can I take Bryan out to show him off? I know most of our friends are in the waiting room." "Well…I guess it will be all right. There’s nothing more you can do until Scarlett passes the placenta." Zoë said "I'm sending a nurse with you. I'm recommending that you spend only ten or so minutes. After that I want you to put him to bed, then I strongly suggest you go to bed yourself." Dunkin carefully wrapped up Bryan in a powder blue baby blanket and placed him on John's hood. With a nurse following them, Dunkin and John headed out to the lobby. In the lobby: Only John's closest friends could see the baby. There was a chorus of 'Awwws' when John arrived. The nurse unwrapped Bryan. He looked all around at his new surroundings. Bryan cooed softly a few times before he yawned. Ten minutes later: "All right everyone." Dunkin said "I think it’s time for us to head back." Everyone said goodnights and they headed home. The nurse wrapped the baby up and they headed back to the room.

Back in Scarlett's room: Scarlett grunted in pain. “Start pushing, I’m going to help you.” Zoë said as she gently pressed on Scarlett stomach “Don’t push too hard, you can rip your uterus’s lining. When your placenta is ready to come out, it should just slide out in one big piece.” Scarlett groaned as she started pushing. "I guess I was in labor and didn't know it." She said "But all the women I've talked to said labor was long and painful." “Labor is different for everyone and every time.” Zoë said “If you get pregnant again, your labor and delivery could be more traditional." After a few moments, a jellylike mass slid out of Scarlett and landed in the pan with a wet splat. "Good job Scarlett. I’ll examine your placenta to make sure it came out in one piece.” Zoë said “The last thing you need is surgery to remove any pieces that might have gotten stuck.” “How common is that?” Scarlett asked “And how dangerous is it?” “It’s very common, especially in first pregnancies. If the pieces are not removed, they can cause an infection. But generally, it’s not that dangerous.” Zoë said as she pulled on a pair of rubber wheel covers, then started examining the placenta. “Oh God that hurts.” Scarlett groaned when her lower half cramped terribly. “How long do you say these cramps last?” “Three or four days, then they should start to go away. A post-delivery period is much heavier. After all, you carried around a baby for nine months. So, there is bound to be some major cycling going on. When you breastfeed, you should feel sharp contractions. Your hormones are stimulating your uterus to constrict down to its normal size… Good news, your placenta is in one piece.” Zoë said finishing her exam “Breastfeeding Bryan is best because, you’re producing antibodies that will protect him, and it will help you heal faster. Do you have any questions?" "Yeah a few." Scarlett said as she rubbed her breasts "Is it normal for me to feel like my boobs are going to explode?" "Yes, nursing Bryan will help with that. For the first two or three months, He'll be unable to drink all the breastmilk you produce." Zoe said "If it gets painful, you might have to express some of your milk. "The baby book I was reading suggested that I do that anyway. I got a breast pump as a shower gift." Scarlett said "It's in my bag of baby stuff." "Good, I'm glad that you have one already." Zoë said "Tomorrow, the maternity nurse can show you how to use it." Dunkin and John returned to the room with Bryan. Scarlett opened her mouth to say something, but she only groaned when a strong cramp hit her. “Fuck, that hurts.” she said “Is there a painkiller or something I can have?” “Yes, I’ll write a prescription for you.” Zoë said "If you need anything just let the nurses know. I'll be back in the morning to check on you, Goodnight." Zoë left the room without another word. "It's time for me to head home too." Dunkin said "I'll leave my phone on all night. If you need anything, just call me." "You don't have to do it tonight." Scarlett said "But could you stop by the condo and bring me the bag that has all of the baby stuff in it. It should be right by the door." "Of course, Sweetheart." Dunkin said "Anything else?" Scarlett and John looked at each other. "No" John said "If there is… I can let you know." Dunkin hugged, kissed Scarlett and he hugged John before leaving for the night. As Dunkin left the room, a nurse arrived with a mild painkiller. Bryan yawned once and closed his eyes. As John put him in the crib, Scarlett took the painkiller, then she stretched out on the bed trying to get comfortable. Then John crawled into the bed. Scarlett gave him a tired but warm smile. She snuggled into his fender and slowly went to sleep. Her sides were still distended from her term. It would be a while before she would decompress. John kissed Scarlett’s fender quietly as he snuggled with her, and soon the new family was fast asleep.

A few hours later: The entire Carrera and McQueen family arrived home. The Pack ran up the ramp to look through all the candy and loot that they got from the party. "If you kids eat all that candy tonight." Hunter called after them "I don't want to hear complaining about having upset stomachs in the morning." The adults headed for the living room. "I don't know about you guys." Riley said as he settled on the couch "I'm ready to take all this make up off." "Me too." Lightning said as he spit out his fangs "Ahh, that's better. Those things made me look cool, but they were beginning to rub a sore spot in my mouth." "Bella and I decided about a month ago what we were going to do for Halloween costumes." Riley said as he used his tongue and popped his fangs out. "So, I had time to have my fangs custom made, so other than being hard to talk around, they were comfortable." Jacqueline started to fuss, Lightning reached into the carrier. "No wonder Jacqueline is fussing." Lightning said as he pulled her out and sat her on his hood. "She's really warm. I guess you were right, the costume kept her warm, maybe a little to warm." He took the costume off and sat her on the floor. "I know how she feels." Sally said "I'm hot too. Light, could you help me." Lightning helped Sally out of most of her costume. Bella started to take her costume off too. Riley started making catcalls at her, making everyone laugh. "What did I tell you about doing that in front of the baby?" Bella playfully said as Jacqueline scooted herself on the floor. "I can't remember.” Riley said “Most of the time, oil isn't going to my brain when I watch you undress." Sly high fived Riley. "You guys are perverts" Bella said playfully. "But you can't help it, you are guys after all, and you have a habit of thinking with your dicks." The room erupted in laughter. 

“I shouldn’t harass you.” Riley said “I want to get laid tonight.” “We raised almost $2,000 for the Red Cross of Carburetor County.” Sally said after she finished counting the money from Scarlett’s due date bet. “It will come in handy the next time there is a natural disaster.” “That $2,000 won’t go very far if there is a disaster.” Riley said before getting out his checkbook. “Here… this will make it an even $10,000.” “Riley, you don’t have to do that!” Sally said as Riley laid a $8,000 check in front of her. “But I know the Red Cross will be grateful for it.” “I’m sure that the McQueen Foundation can make a donation too.” Lightning said “We can put it in John and Scarlett’s name.” “All right you two… this is not a competition.” Bella said “Scarlett’s baby bump was so close to her rear tires, it was clear her pregnancy wasn’t going to last much longer. When Scarlett said her stomach was bothering her, made me wonder if she was in labor. Last year, A friend of mine had her baby after complaining about stomach pains. So, I kind of kept an eye on her during the party. Scarlett didn’t move around much, but she was relaxed and looked like she was enjoying herself.” “You always had this weird ability to predict when somebody was about to go into labor.” Lightning said as he rubbed Sally’s baby bump. “Mom, when is Sally going to have our baby?” “Lightning stop!” Sally protested “I’m not even halfway through my pregnancy. You’re just being inpatient. The baby isn’t big enough for me to feel moving around.” “I felt something the other night when I did this.” Lightning said as he puts his lips to the baby bump. “Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…” “Light, that tickles.” Sally said pushing him away. “The baby kicked, because you were annoying him or her.” “So, you still don’t know what you’re going to have.” Lilly asked “They should be able to tell by now.” “We don’t want to know.” Sally said “We want it to be a surprise.” A brightly colored ball laid only a few feet from Jacqueline, so she scooted herself over to it. "Is that one of Chavo's balls?" Bella asked “The one with all the teeth marks in it.” "Yes, it is." Sally said as she reached into the diaper bag and pulled out one of Jacqueline's balls. "This is the doggie's ball. Here, play with yours." 

Jacqueline looked at her ball and then looked at the ball that Sally had. She made a pouty face and then started to cry, pushing her ball away from her. " Jacqueline still feels really warm; I think she has a fever." Lightning said picking Jacqueline up "When was the last time she had any medicine?" Riley looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been a while." he said "Jacqueline can have some medicine now, before we head to bed." Riley got the medicine and a baby bottle out of the bag. The bottle was half full of water. He gave Jacqueline her medicine. The baby made a yuck face as she swallowed it. Lightning stuck the nipple in Jacqueline’s mouth before she could start fussing. "I'm going to go take this makeup and costume off." Riley said "Could you watch your sister until I get back?" "Of course, I can." Lightning said, the baby quickly drank all the water in the bottle. "There's part of your problem, you were thirsty." He patted Jacqueline on the back window. After she burped, Lightning sat her on his hood. A few moments later: Jacqueline started crying again. "She sounds hungry." Lightning said as he rummaged through the carrier, finding only empty bottles. "Mom, do you have any full baby bottles? These are all empty." "If those are empty." Bella said "I'll have to feed her." Jacqueline stopped crying for a moment, then she wiggled. Bella laughed, she knew what was about to happen. Suddenly, Lightning felt something warm and wet running down his hood. "Jacqueline, why do you insist on peeing on me?" Lightning asked, the baby just cooed at him. "What… did the water go right through you?" "She pees on your father all the time. He thinks it's funny." Bella said taking the baby off his hood. She wiped Lightning down. "So take it as a compliment." After Bella had Jacqueline's diaper changed… she began to fuss again. "Alright Jacqueline, I know you're hungry." Bella said "I'll feed you in a minute or two." Monte yawned hugely. "It's been a long night." he said "I don't know about you guys, I'm ready for bed." Suddenly, ‘The Pack’ ran down the ramp and in to the living room. They had taken off their costumes and they were wearing swimming tires. "Where you kids going?" Lilly called "Its late." "Swimming!" Sterling called back "We're hot and full of sugar." "I'm not that tired, you guys can head back to the hotel.” Sly said “I can keep an eye on them." After everyone had said their goodnights, Sally’s family headed back to the hotel. Before heading outside to watch the kids, Sly poured himself a scotch.

Lightning and Sally reached their bedroom. Sally headed to the bathroom while Lightning took off his codpiece and scratched himself before heading to the open window. He looked out and watched the kids playing in the pool. "It's a cool night." Lightning said "The kids are acting like its hot out there." "You know Tara." Sally said pulling up beside Lightning. "She loves swimming; it has to be really cold to keep her from getting in the water. I saw that Oliver talked to you. How much trouble are you in? Are you going to need my legal services?" “No… not unless Sarge presses charges.” Lightning said “Oliver pretty much just chewed me out. The most surprising thing that happened tonight, is hearing Flo cuss Sarge out.” “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Flo that mad at anyone.” Sally said “Sarge had it coming to him. It takes a lot to get Flo pissed off, and when she does heaven and hell both quake in fear.” “Remind me to never get Flo mad at me.” Lightning chuckled “But in all seriousness, something needs to be done with Sarge, and his attitude.” “He’s old, grouchy, and hasn’t gotten laid in decades.” Sally said “Just leave him alone, he likes wallowing in his self-pity.” “Maybe one of these days when Fillmore is high.” Lightning suggested “We can talk him into giving Sarge a blow job.” “I don’t think that will work.” Sally said “The last time they did that, it was a disaster.” “Are you serious? Come on… really… when did this happen!” Lightning said “Are you saying that their lovers?” “No, they’re not. From what I understand, Sarge was drunk and Fillmore was high.” Sally said “I guess they were at Fillmore’s one evening, and they just started fooling around. Before long they were naked and giving each other blow jobs. I still feel sorry for Oliver and Greg, they ended up arresting them. Fillmore and Sarge spent the night in jail and they were fined $500.” 

Lightning felt Sally starting to fondle him. "If you don't stop that, the Black Demon is going to bite you." Lightning said playfully, Sally just fondled him harder. "I dought that, you left your fangs in the living room." "I have another set in the bathroom. I need to take my contacts out too, they’re starting to bother me." Lightning said "You stay right there, I'll be back." It was a matter of moments before Lightning returned. He reached out and pulled Sally to him, kissing her passionately. They found that kissing with fangs a little difficult, but also was a huge turn on for them." Ós rud é go bhfuil sé Oíche Shamhna. (Since it's Halloween Night)." Sally said "Ba mhaith liom a bheith fucked agus ag an Demon Dubh ... Ba mhaith liom imirt leis na liathróidí .... Ba mhaith liom ... Ba mhaith liom a Dick ollmhór taobh istigh dom! Ba mhaith liom a bhraitheann an chumhacht atá aige! Ba mhaith liom a ainm a screamhadh in orgasm. (I want to be fucked by the Black Demon… I want to play with his balls…. I want… I want his huge dick inside me! I want to feel the power he possesses! I want to scream his name in orgasm.)" “Mortal, tá tú ag imirt le fórsaí nach dtuigeann tú agus nach féidir leat a rialú. (Mortal, you are playing with forces you don't understand and can't control.)" Lightning said using a deep voice, sounding a lot like his father. "Tá sé beagnach meán oíche, airde Samhain. Is é an t-anam atá uaim cheana féin, ach níl sé sin ag iarraidh gur mhaith liom anocht. Anocht ... Táim ag iarraidh fonn a chur ar do chorp teite a chaitheamh ... Le do pussy beag beag agus mo coileach ollmhór ... Táim cinnte go bhfuilimid ag taitneamh a bhaint as é araon. "(It’s almost midnight, the height of Samhain. Your soul is already mine, but that is not what I desire. Tonight… I want to fuck your smoken' hot body… With your tiny little pussy and my huge cock…I'm sure we are both going to enjoy it.)" "Mo Dark King ... ba mhaith liom ... tóg dom. (My Dark King… I want…take me.)” Sally said “Tabhair mé féin duit! Fuck mé ... déan mo phussy chanadh le sonas. (I give myself to you! Fuck me… make my pussy sing with happiness.)" Lightning groaned as his penis hardened to the point that he thought it couldn't get any harder. Lightning slowly move closer until they were kissing passionately. The couple slowly made their way to the bed. They were about to get in when they herd ‘noises’ coming from the adjacent bedroom. Bella and Riley both could be heard moaning, then it wasn’t long until soft thumping of metal meeting metal was heard. 

Sally willingly climbed into bed, rolling on to her roof. “It looks like Riley got his wish.” She said “Judging by all the noise they’re making, he’s really pounding Bella.” “I’m happy they are screwing each other.” Lightning said “They’ve both been a little edgy. Hopefully, this will mellow them out.” “I’ve sensed the tension between them.” Sally said “But enough about your parents, I need your dick in me.” Lightning went to the night stand and pulled out a long silk ribbon and tied Sally to the bed. "That's not too tight?" he asked using his normal tone. "No" Sally said "It feels pretty good." "Oh, it's about to feel a lot better." Lightning said returning to his deep voice. “You think my mother is getting pounded, just wait until I start on you.” Sally spread her rear tires and licked her lips seductively. “Take me!” She said “I’m yours.” Lightning drove around Sally, leaving soft bites all over her body. The fangs pinched, but Sally moaned in pleasure. Slowly Lightning climbed on the bed and settled between her rear tires. Sally felt Lightning's hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. Her rear end surging off the bed as his tongue traced her folds. Using his lips Lightning pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris, and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. "Oooh... Lightning ...Don't stop." Sally said as a moan escaped her lips. It wasn't long until Lightning could tell that Sally was close to climaxing. "Suck my dick, Moral." Lightning said as he untied Sally and pushed her toward his rear. “I want you to suck my balls too." "Really… you'll let me suck on your balls?" Sally asked "It's something that I wanted to do forever!" Sally pounced on Lightning, throwing him off balance, he rolled on his roof. "Ow!" Lightning said "I forgot to take my horns off." Sally let him up and carefully Lightning took them off. Sally ran her tires down Lightning's sides. Holding him carefully by the front bumper, they kissed deeply. His tongue battled hers for dominance. It wasn't long before Sally settled between his rear tires. She caressed his manhood as she reached over and fondled his testicles. Then Sally leaned down and gently put her mouth around one. All kinds of new sensations rushed through Lightning’s body. "Oh, Sally!" Lightning said, dropping the deep voice. "Why haven't you sucked on them before this?" "Because you wouldn't let me." Sally said "I'm assuming you like it?" Lightning only moaned in response. Sally laughed as she moved closer to him and touched her lips to the tip of his erection. Lightning shuddered with anticipation. He let out a long, low groan as Sally's tires ran along his length and then she took him into her mouth. Then Sally started to suck on him causing Lightning to breathe heavy and moan. "Just… oh fuck… that feels good!" Lightning moaned “Please, don’t stop!” His breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Lightning started thrusting gently into her mouth. "I can't take much more and I know you can't either." Sally said as she crawled next to him and rolled onto her roof. "I need your dick in me.” Lightning slowly got to his tires as Sally played with herself. “Sally, I don’t want to hurt the baby.” He said “We worked too hard to get you pregnant.” “The baby isn’t big enough for you to hurt.” Sally whispered “This is probably the last time we can do this until the baby is born. What are you waiting on? I want it hard and fast." Lightning leaned close to Sally. "If that is your wish My Queen." Lightning said "Prepare yourself! I'm going to rock your world and fuck your brains out!" Lightning mounted Sally, his front wheels pinning her wheels to the mattress in a rough embrace. Then he used his rear tires to force Sally's rear tires out as far as they would go, in sort of a spread-eagle style and he lined himself with her. 

With a sudden and powerful thrust Lightning slammed into Sally, all the way up to his undercarriage. Sally could not help gasping, because it had been months since they’ve been together, and to her surprise it was a little painful. Lightning however was overcome with pure bliss, he closed his eyes. After a few moments: He lifted his lower body away from Sally, until only the head of his penis was sheathed, then thrust down again, hard. Lightning did this several times, causing Sally to cry out in pleasure. Sally liked sweet words and soft caresses, but right now, Lightning’s powerful thrusting was exactly what she wanted. Lightning was giving her everything he’s got. There were honestly no words to describe the sensation for either of them. Lightning continued thrusting roughly. A few moments later: Lightning stopped suddenly. Struggling to catch his breath, he spit the fangs out. "Light, why did you stop?" Sally asked "Are you okay?" "Yes" Lightning said breathlessly "I was having trouble breathing, so I spitted the fangs out. I need a moment, I'm a little light hooded." Sally caressed his sides as Lightning took a couple of deep breaths. Moments later: Lightning started thrusting again. Slowly at first but his tempo quickened. Sally wrapped her rear wheels around Lightning. Once he felt her tires around him, Lightning picked up Sally's rear end, allowing him to thrust deeply inside her. The only down side was that this position put a lot of strain on his bad axle. Lightning shoved the discomfort away and focused on the incredible amount of pleasure that was coming from between his rear tires. "Light, your dick feels so good." Sally said "Oh, fuck! I love when you do this!" Sally's breaths were coming in high pitched gasps, higher with each time Lightning thrust into her. Lightning felt incredible surges of pleasure and he moaned in ecstasy. "My Queen, you're the best fuck I've ever had. So tight, so warm…” He whispered "I love you." Lightning found a strange enjoyment in hearing Sally mutter incoherent words under her breath. Sally moaned as she threw her hood back, Lightning instinctively moved faster. Wonder, love, lust and pleasure dominated their minds. Lightning lowered Sally’s rear back to the mattress and he thrusted roughly. Both voices pitched irregularly amid the gasps. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Sally's body grew hotter by the second, signaling that she was close to climaxing. “Yes… fuck me!” Sally said “Light… I’m…” Sally clung to Lightning, gasping in utter joy as her orgasm surged through her. Lightning knew he was close and he continued to pound Sally, harder and faster while her muscles squeezed around him. Lightning pushed his undercarriage to her one last time "Fuck… I'm…" is all he could say as he shut his eyes. Lightning saw a dazzling array of stars, colors, and then nothingness. Lightning panted as he lost himself in his exquisite orgasm. Sally felt Lightning's whole body stiffen as he reached his climax. After a few seconds, he collapsed on top of her panting heavily. 

“Timber!" Lightning said, rolling off Sally. He landed upside down next to her. "Help… it's fallen, and I can't get it back up. I think you killed it." Sally laughed and reached over and poked at his limp penis. "Yep, it's dead!… You're such a goof ball." Sally said "And you wonder where Tara gets it from." "It's not dead, it’s just tired.” Lightning picked his penis up and let it flop against his undercarriage. “If you play with it, I’m guessing it’ll come back to life, and we’ll have round 2.” “Not tonight.” Sally said “I’m too tired to have another around.” “I guess dad was right.” Lightning said “Samhain sex is the best sex ever!” Sally giggled before leaning over and kissing him. “I thought post-race sex was the best.” She said “Or didn’t I hear you say make-up sex is the best.” “I guess when I’m with you, it’s always the best.” Lightning said “I…” Assorted noises came from down the hall. “I think the pack is done swimming.” Sally said “I’ll go see if they need anything.” “I was hoping you would say that.” Lightning said “I don’t think I can get out of bed. If I try to drive right now I would look like a newborn horse trying to stand… shaking and wobbling all over the place. On second thought, I’ll do it…, one last Halloween freak out.” “It’s after midnight, Halloween is over.” Sally said “Besides they know we have sex.” Sally slipped on a silk robe and headed down to Tara’s room. Sly was in the hall waiting for the kids to get dressed. “Sorry Sal.” Sly said “We didn’t mean to wake you.” “We weren’t asleep yet.” Sally said “Lightning and I were letting our bodies cool down first.” “Halloween sex… kinky, Sal, kinky.” Sly playfully said “Isn’t it bad luck to have sex on Halloween night? That’s what mom and dad always told us.” “Mom and dad are superstitious.” Sally said “Apparently in the Gaelic culture, it’s good luck. We even heard Riley and Bella fucking.” “Well I’m jealous.” Sly said “I wouldn’t be surprised if Hunter was already asleep by the time we get back to the hotel.” “I’m sorry Sly.” Sally said “We should have told the kids they couldn’t go swimming.” “It’s fine Sally. There has been a stomach bug going around where Hunter works.” Sly said “The last couple of days she has not been feeling good, so I doubt that she would want sex tonight.” Tara’s bedroom door opened and ‘The Pack’ rolled into the hallway. “All right kids, it’s getting very late.” Sly said “Aunt Sally and I need some sleep.” Sally, Tara, and Chance escorted everyone down to the front door. Once Sly and his kids left for the night, Sally set the alarm before heading back upstairs. Chance escorted Tara to her bedroom before kissing her good night. Ever the gentleman, Chance then escorted Sally to the master bedroom before heading to his bedroom for the night. 

After Sally closed the bedroom door, she took off the robe and headed to bed. To her surprise, Lightning wasn’t there. She heard soft noises coming from the bathroom. Lightning was about to start urinating when he felt Sally grab his penis. “Cold, cold, cold!” Lightning said “Sally, you have cold tires!” “Sorry, it’s a little chilly in the hall.” Sally said as she caressed him "Come on Stickers, let's see some pee!" “Give me a moment!” Lightning said “"You know, it's very difficult to concentrate when you've got your gorgeous tires on my junk.” Sally laughed as she pushed his penis down towards the toilet and just stood there. They now both focused on the job that had to be done. Lightning finally felt that tingling feeling when he was about to pee. When he did start urinating, Sally's aim was perfect. “I'm done, you can shake it now." he said. "But not too hard." "Goodnight my Queen!" Lightning said “Sleep tight.” A small smile played at the corners of Sally’s mouth before they kissed. As always, there was joy in her kisses. "Goodnight my King." she said “I wonder if your parents heard us?” “Who cares.” Lightning said “I need all the ‘lovin’ I can before the baby gets too big.” Sally kissed him once more before snuggling into Lightning’s fender. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to sleep. The next morning: Sally discovered she was stiff and sore. Her roof ached, her backend throbbed. Sally touched her opening and found she was a little sore down there. Yes, Lightning was rough with her. However, Sally had absolutely no regrets whatsoever, it had been years since they did something like that. Sure, she was sore, but she was very happy as well. Sally felt Lightning stirring. "Good morning my Queen" He whispered, lightly running his tire along her side and giving Sally a kiss. "Did you sleep well?" "Mmm, even better with you next to me. Last night was incredible, you were incredible." Sally said as she gently stroked his side. "I'm a little sore, but's a good kind of sore." After a few moments of lying still, Lightning stretched. He winced as his bad axle complained about the movement. "I'm sorry Sally, I got a little carried away last night." Lightning said "Can you forgive me?" "Light, you don’t need to apologize, I absolutely loved it." Sally said "It's been a long time since you rocked my world like that." Sally said "We need to get up, I'm sure that Maria has breakfast waiting." 8am: Once Lightning and Sally were dressed, they headed for the kitchen. Lightning still had his black paintjob. Riley and Bella were leaving their room too. Where's Jacqueline?" Lightning asked "Aren't you brining her to breakfast?" "Jacqueline has already been fed." Bella said "She woke us up at her normal 5am feeding. After she's full, she falls back asleep. She should sleep for another hour or two. Then she'll wake up and want to play." "That paintjob looks good on you." Riley said "You need to think about keeping it." "Nah, It's a little too plain for my liking." Lightning said "Besides the dragon paintjob drives Sally wild." "By all the noise you to were making last night." Bella said "It seems that the black paintjob drives her wild too." "Y-Y-you heard us?" Sally stuttered "I didn't think we were making that much noise." "You were" Riley said "And in Irish too… kinky!" "We heard you fucking each other.” Lightning grumbled “As old as you are, I'm surprised that you two can still get it hard." "Oh, Riley has no problem with that!" Bella said "All I have to do is look at him in a certain way and he gets all kinds of excited! I think the party wore Jacqueline out, she fell asleep almost as soon as I put her in her crib. That gave us plenty of time to be together.” “Besides, it’s good luck to have sex during Samhain.” Riley said “It’s a good way to end the harvest season and the beginning of winter... Well according to the ancient Celtic calendar."

Maria almost had breakfast finished by the time that everyone got down stairs. Thirsty, Lightning drove to the refrigerator and pulled out what he though was a carton of milk. He poured himself a glass and parked at the table. He took a sip of the milk and then made a face. "Maria, I think the milk is going bad." Lightning commented. "It tastes a little funny…. It has a sweet taste to it." "It can't be bad." Maria said "I just bought it yesterday." Riley looked at the carton sitting on the counter. "Uh…Light" he said. "Which carton of milk did you pour from? Lightning pointed to the carton sitting on the counter. He then saw the markings on the container. It was clearly marked 'Jacqueline's.' "I thought Mom was still nursing her." Lightning said as he took another sip. "So why does Jacqueline need milk?" "Light… Bella is still nursing her." Riley said. "Bella is producing more than Jacqueline can drink." Lightning looked between Bella and Riley and then it hit him what his father was saying. Lightning immediately spit the milk out. The entire room then broke into laughter. Lightning headed to the sink to pour it out. "Don't you dare!" Bella scolded "I worked hard to make that." "I'm not going to drink it!" Lightning complained "And Jacqueline is too young to drink from a class." Maria went to the dishwasher and pulled out a baby bottle. Once she rinsed it off, she scooted it over to Lightning. "Here pour it into this." Maria said "I'm sure that Jacqueline won't care if you took a sip of it." Lightning carefully pored the breast milk into the bottle. Then he gave the bottle to Riley, then then took a towel and wiped his tongue off. Lightning saw the expensive bottle of wine sitting on the table. "Who won the wine?" Lightning asked "With Scarlett giving birth I forgot all about finishing the game." "I did, it came down to me and Leah." Hunter said "I won because she refused to strip down to just her panties and do a lap around the diner. I, on the other hand offered to do it nude. All the kids had gone home by then, so I didn't have to worry about being seen by underage eyes." "I should have warned Leah that you and Sly were nudists." Lightning said "She might have been willing to do it then." Hunter just laughed.

The adults heard some commotion upstairs, a few moments later Tara came tearing down the ramp. She raced through the kitchen and headed for the living room. "Tara!" Lightning called "You know you're not supposed to be racing in the house like that! TARA! … TARA!" A few moments later Chance came down the ramp looking for Tara, he had his laptop on his hood. "Which way did Tara go?" Chance asked, Bella pointed to the living room. "I'm going to tickle that prankster to death." He laid the laptop on the table. "What did she do?" Lightning asked "Did she break your laptop again?" Chance only pointed at his laptop before heading to the living room. Curious Lightning picked up the laptop and opened it. A blood curling scream came from the computer, Lightning quickly shut it. He waited for a moment and then he opened it. Again, a blood curling scream came from the laptop. Lightning opened and shut it a few times, every time he opened it, the laptop would scream. "Now I can see why Chance is irritated with Tara." Lightning said "I'll make sure she'll fix it before I give it back to Chance." There was a high-pitched scream as Chance finally caught Tara. Everyone could hear high pitched laughter as Chance tickled her. Somehow Tara was able to break free and she darted into the kitchen. Riley backed up blocking Tara's escape route. She bounced off of his fenders. "Grandpa!" Tara said "Why did you stop me?" "Because you needed to be caught." Riley said "You shouldn't have messed with Chance's laptop." Chance caught up to Tara and started to tickle her again. "TAKE THAT OUTSIDE, NOW!" Sally bellowed "You two know there's no horseplay in the house. Riley pulled forward allowing Tara to bolt to the door. She slid it open and darted outside, Chance right on her bumper. The rest of the family sat down to breakfast. About ten minutes later both teenagers came in… huffing and puffing as the took their places at the table. "It's nice to see that the men in my life came rushing to my aid." Tara said "Thanks guys." "You're welcome" Riley said. "Could you pass me the butter?" Tara gave her grandfather a hard stare before passing the butter to him. "You will fix Chance's laptop before I give it back to him." Lightning said. "Or I'll ground you until you do." "I can't fix it." Tara said "Sterling was the one that put the program on it." Lightning glared at Sterling. "Okay!” she said "It's like a ten-minute fix, I'll do it right after I get done eating." "You better." Lightning said. "Because Chance heads home tomorrow." —THE END 

AN: Samhain (pronounced SAH-win or SOW-in) is a Gaelic festival marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter or the ‘darker half’ of the year. Traditionally, it is celebrated from October 31 to November 1, as the Celtic day began and ended at sunset. This is about halfway between the autumn equinox and the winter solstice. It is one of the four Gaelic seasonal festivals, along with Imbolc, Bealtaine and Lughnasadh. Historically, it was widely observed throughout Ireland, Scotland and the Isle of Man. Similar festivals are held at the same time of year in other Celtic lands. Samhain was seen as a liminal time, when the boundary between this world and the Otherworld could more easily be crossed. This meant the Aos Sí, the 'spirits' or 'fairies', could more easily come into our world. At Samhain, it was believed that the Aos Sí needed to be propitiated to ensure that the people and their livestock survived the winter. Offerings of food and drink were left outside for them. The souls of the dead were also thought to revisit their homes seeking hospitality. Feasts were had, at which the souls of dead kin were beckoned to attend and a place set at the table for them. Mumming and guising were part of the festival, and involved people going door-to-door in costume (or in disguise), often reciting verses in exchange for food. The costumes may have been a way of imitating, and disguising oneself from, the Aos Sí. Divination rituals and games were also a big part of the festival and often involved nuts and apples.


End file.
